Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pest control accessories, and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved rodent, e.g., rat or mouse, trap that, in addition to its conventional components, has glue disposed in its platform.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,800 dated Feb. 6, 1996, O'Hara disclosed a spring operated animal trap with sticky trigger. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,275 date Jun. 7, 2011, Frisch disclosed a rodent trap with removable trigger plate. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0115824 dated May 13, 2010, Frisch disclosed a rodent snap action trap. In U. S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0154288 dated Jun. 24, 2010, Frisch disclosed an animal trap with replaceable trigger. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0036658 dated Feb. 14, 2013, Bayne disclosed a rodent snap trap. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,448 dated Sep. 26, 1911, Mainland disclosed an animal trap having a tether for anchorage.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.